Alma Rota
by Three Swords
Summary: El amor de verdad sobrevive toda distancia, toda fatalidad e incluso, la eternidad.
1. Parte I

PRESENTACIÓN**  
**¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí les dejo una pequeña historia dramática contada de manera un poco diferente: a través de haikus y drabbles, de poesía y prosa.  
Consta de 7 partes y la terminaré de subir en la semana. Espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**ALMA ROTA**

_**Ayer, ahora  
¿Qué importa el día?  
Te amo siempre.**_

_Aunque una gran distancia nos separa, es como si continuaras a mi lado.  
__Al amanecer te percibo, te respiro; te añoro al sentir todavía sobre mi piel el roce de tu cálido aliento.  
Aún si no puedo ya escuchar tu voz, en mi corazón pervive cada una de tus palabras, el sonido de tu risa, y también tus lacerantes silencios resentidos.  
__Aprendí a volar contigo: me diste valor para extender de nuevo mis alas, heridas por la fatalidad implacable.  
__A la luz de tu mirada fue creciendo en mí, el fuego inextinguible de un anhelo prohibido.  
__Ahora eres mi destino.__  
_


	2. Parte II

_**Entre la bruma  
de mi soledad sin fin  
apareciste.**_

_En un día lleno de luz y brisa llegaste a mí.  
__El brillo del sol de primavera bañaba la campiña entera y el viento soplaba con fuerza, avivando mi ánimo marchito.  
__El sonido de tu risa se transformó en bálsamo que alivió la sangrante herida que había provocado en mí la pérdida. Fue como una tierna caricia enviada desde la eternidad que tocó mi alma misma, llenándola de calidez.  
__Es absurdo creer que puedo olvidarte, que puedo reducir a nada la magia de tu sonrisa y tu mirada; que puedo continuar mi camino y dejarte atrás.  
__Existo sólo para ti.__  
_


	3. Parte III

_**Intenso fuego  
brota en mi corazón  
al pensar en ti.**_

_Indestructible es el amor que te profeso.  
Indomable el sentimiento que agitas en lo profundo de mi ser.  
Imposible no rendirme a tu encanto, que me ha subyugado encadenando mi espíritu libre con eslabones etéreos de ternura y pasión.  
Inquebrantable es el vínculo que une nuestras almas, más eterno que el tiempo mismo.  
Intenté olvidarte; sin embargo, no existió nunca montaña lo suficientemente alta, ni abismo tan profundo, donde no me persiguiera tu recuerdo.  
Impreso llevo en mi corazón tu nombre.  
Impostergable es ya el momento de retornar a tus brazos.  
Inútil fue tratar de escapar de tu influjo hechicero._


	4. Parte IV

_**Oración muerta  
plegaria sin respuesta  
es mi sed de ti.**_

_Osadía infinita fue atreverme a amarte, cuando en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que mi destino era perderte.  
Oscurece a diaro en el cielo de mis esperanzas cuando, después de buscar en cada rostro tu sonrisa, comprendo que no la encontraré jamás.  
Olvidándote los días transcurren lentos, el tiempo se detiene y la eternidad queda tan lejos, que bien el sol podría secar el mar antes que logre arrancar de mí tu recuerdo y la magia de tu profundo mirar.  
Opresiva es tu ausencia, que me hunde en un abismo sin final.  
¡Oh amor inalcanzable, prohibido y letal!_


	5. Parte V

_**Umbral de magia**_  
_**puerta hacia la dicha**_  
_**fuiste para mí.**_

_Un especial milagro te condujo a mi vida para llenarla de luz y felicidad._  
_Única fue aquella chispa que brotó entre nosotros al encontrarse nuestras miradas._  
_Usurpaste en mi alma herida el lugar que antes llenaban la indiferencia y la soledad, desvaneciendo cada sombra originada por la desdicha, con esa luz preciosa surgida de lo profundo de tu amable corazón._  
_Unidos, tu destino y el mío desafiaron por un momento a la fatalidad y, teniendo como testigos el brillo del sol y las caricias del viento, en lo profundo de un estanque nuestras vidas quedaron entrelazadas por toda la eternidad._


	6. Parte VI

Me haces falta...  
Te añoro como las sombras anhelan la luz; como la luna añora al sol y como el abismo añora el eco que rompe su soledad.  
Apagado ya el brillo de tu mirada no hay estrella que pueda iluminar mi noche, ni chispa que brinde calor al frío de mi alma.  
Te has marchado y bien sé que, esta vez, es para siempre.  
Tu esencia sublime y preciosa ha viajado hacia otra dimensión, lejos de mí y mi oscuridad y nunca más podré encontrarte.  
Es mejor así.  
Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, me resisto a aceptar que todo ha sido un error desde el mismo principio: me niego a creer que nuestra historia es inútil, que nuestro amor ha sido vencido...  
¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto?  
¿Cómo, en un instante, la maldad ganó la partida arrebatándome todo?  
Una vez, en un precioso momento perdido en el tiempo, juré que nunca dejaría de arder en mí esa cálida llama que tu ternura encendió en mí.  
Sin embargo, aquí estoy ahora: con mis promesas hechas polvo, de pie en medio de la nada, contemplando el vacío.  
¿Qué queda para mí?  
Tan sólo recuerdos borrosos y tinieblas...  
¿Qué debo hacer?  
La duda surge en mí, inevitable, mientras aparece ante mis ojos un sendero que no parece tener fin.  
No me atrevo a marcharme, aunque parece que no existe otra opción.  
Contigo o si ti, debo continuar, eso es lo único que tengo claro.  
El camino parece atemorizante y solitario; pero debo recorrerlo.  
Resuelto, doy el primer paso haciendo una nueva promesa: mientras exista un soplo de vida en mí, no te olvidaré...  
Mi camino, a partir de ahora, será un homenaje a tu amor.


	7. Parte VII

El sol de mediodía brillaba inclemente sobre el bosque, el río y la cascada, cuando un extraño silencio se expandió por el ambiente como un sortilegio. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese por unos segundos y hasta las aves y el viento enmudecieron, como temerosos de ser escuchados por la presencia que se materializó en ese momento en la orilla del estanque.

Era una energía brillante, pura, dotada de gran poder pero que, al mismo tiempo, irradiaba tristeza y dolor.

Cien años.

Aquel día se cumplían cien años, pero a él le parecían al mismo tiempo un día y un milenio.

Si tan sólo...

No.

Lecciones de supervivencia aprendidas en momentos de infinita soledad vinieron en su ayuda, recordándole los pasos básicos para superar la crisis:

-No pensaría nunca más en lo que podría haber sido.

-No se atormentaría con inexistentes hubieras que nunca se convertirían en realidad.

No.

El pasado era el pasado y sólo eso.

Todo había quedado atrás y ahí debía permanecer, porque todavía faltaba demasiado tiempo por transcurrir y sabía por seguro que las cargas llevadas a través de las dimensiones y las eras acababan por volverse insostenibles.

─¿Quién eres tú? ─dijo una voz, un mero eco musical inaudible para el resto de la creación, salvo para la presencia junto al estanque.

─Te esperaba ─dijo la presencia, el sonido de su voz flotando a través de las dimensiones hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Hubo un destello y un soplo que agitó el estanque y después la superficie del agua reveló la imagen de dos hombres de singular apostura, uno de cabellos negros y otro de cabellos rubios.

─Has salvado a esa niña ─afirmó el hombre de cabellos negros en tono acusador─. ¿Cómo te atreves a alterar un desenlace ya fijado? ¡No tienes ese derecho!

─Tú ibas a matarla ─la figura rubia se encogió de hombros, indiferente a la ira que viajaba en oleadas hacia él desde la otra presencia─. Y tampoco tienes ese derecho. Eres sólo un shinigami* categoría uno ─afirmó, con ligero desprecio─. Tu deber es ocuparte de los muertos, no de la muerte.

─¡Serás...! ─por algunos momentos la figura de cabellos negros luchó contra la furia; sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que su voz pronunciara, en el mismo tono acusador empleado antes, una pregunta más:

─¿Porqué?

─¿Porqué qué? ─interrogó a su vez la figura rubia, con estudiada indiferencia.

─¿Porqué obstaculizaste mi trabajo? ¿Porqué surgiste en el ultimo momento para cambiar el destino? ¿Cómo es que tienes ese poder, siendo que no eres un ser alado?

─Y yo que creía que los shinigami eran despistados ─murmuró la presencia rubia, con un dejo de diversión.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó el de cabellos negros, ya más tranquilo─. O mejor dicho: ¿qué eres?

─¿Importa acaso? ─preguntó a su vez la figura rubia.

─Quizás no ─admitió el moreno, ya más tranquilo─, pero de pronto me ha dado curiosidad. Llevo más de cuatro décadas como shinigami y ningún libro de la biblioteca del Ministerio menciona a algún ser de tu categoría. Ninguno me advirtió sobre ti cuando fui enviado a este sector, así que me imagino que no eres considerado amenaza para nosotros. Lo que sí me parece algo fuera de lo común es que tengas el poder de un ser alado y no luzcas como uno de ellos. Tu historia debe ser muy interesante.

─Eres igual de boquiflojo que el anterior ─dijo la figura de cabellera rubia, en un tono que era queja y resignación al mismo tiempo─. Aunque por lo menos tú has tenido la decencia de preguntar a la primera oportunidad en vez de intentar neutralizarme.

─¿Y porqué habría de querer hacerlo? ─preguntó el shinigami, con expresión genuinamente incrédula─. Como bien sabes yo me ocupo sólo de los muertos.

─Precisamente ─respondió el de cabellos rubios, con una mueca ligeramente cínica. El shinigami tardó apenas un momento en captar la increíble revelación que se escondía tras la simple palabra; sin embargo, resultaba difícil creer que lo afirmado por el rubio fuera la verdad. Por lo que él sabía, las almas que vagaban en el plano mortal no poseían un poder como el que había exhibido el ser que tenía frente a sí. Apenas unos instantes atrás, a kilómetros de donde se encontraban, una niña había tropezado y caído al río desde un puente colgante; sin embargo, el hombre de cabellos rubios había trasmutado su energía al plano mortal por algunos minutos para salvarla de perecer ahogada y, después de dejarla inconsciente en un lugar seguro, había desaparecido. Impresionado, él había seguido su estela de energía hasta allí.

─Soy Mikure ─dijo, intentando no sonar todo lo confundido que se sentía.

─Mi nombre es Aliyah ─dijo la figura rubia─. Y, tal como lo has sospechado, yo no soy un ángel como el resto...

Hace algún tiempo, esta cascada y este estanque eran parte de una enorme propiedad llamada Lakewood.

Yo viví aquí la mayor parte de mi última vida mortal. Desde niño acostumbraba emprender largas caminatas recorriendo estos bosques. Esta cascada era mi refugio secreto. Acostumbraba venir aquí a pensar cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y me sentía agobiado por todas las obligaciones que pesaban sobre mis hombros. Desde donde yo veía las cosas era demasiado joven para encerrarme en un despacho de sol a sol los siete días de la semana, así que, de vez en cuando, me escapaba de la rutina de la vida en la ciudad y me encaminaba hasta aquí, donde el silencio es más profundo que un abismo y la soledad se vuelve una bendición.

Yo era un hombre muy rico, heredero de una gran fortuna, pero había sido marcado por la tragedia desde el mismo momento en que nací. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre lo hizo poco tiempo después; luego, al final, perdí a mi única hermana y quedé sólo, condenado por mi riqueza y posición a vivir una vida entre las sombras.

Un día vine aquí, como siempre lo hacía y, mientras estaba ocupado recolectando leña para una fogata escuché un grito en lo alto de la cascada y, enseguida, vi caer una canoa que se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra las rocas. En ella viajaba una niña, debía tener como 13 o 14 años, era rubia y muy menuda y sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados. Como pude la saqué del agua y cuando volvió en sí descubrí que sus ojos se parecían mucho a los de mi amada hermana.

Aquel día y aquella noche la niña se quedó conmigo, en tanto conseguía recuperar las fuerzas para regresar a su casa. Me contó que era huérfana y que trabajaba en una mansión de las cercanías. Era una niña muy alegre y vivaz que demostró tener el don de tranquilizar mi espíritu como pocas cosas lo hacían. Nos despedimos río abajo, y ella prometió que me escribiría. Yo le dije que cuando me necesitara, me hiciera llegar un mensaje dentro de una botella, arrojándola al río cuando soplara el viento sur.

Los días pasaron y no volví a saber de ella por un tiempo; sin embargo, una tarde vi flotar una botella con un mensaje suyo dentro. Al leerlo me enteré de que la familia que la empleaba había decidido enviarla a México como criada de una hacienda.

Cuando terminé de leer aquel mensaje, no sé porqué, una angustia muy grande comenzó a latir en mi pecho; algo dentro de mí me decía que tenía que impedir que se marchara a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, no pude hacer nada. Apenas unos segundos después fui sorprendido por uno de los guardabosques. Aquel hombre no sabía quién era yo, así que, tomándome por un intruso, disparó contra mí.

Su intención nunca fue hacerme daño. Él solamente quería asustarme para que no volviera a entrar al bosque; pero el disparo se desvió y, en vez de pasar a un lado mío, impactó mi cabeza.

No viví muchos días después de aquello; pero mientras agonizaba, gracias a esa bendición especial que nos es otorgada al dejar el plano mortal, comprendí que aquella niña y yo éramos dos almas que compartían un sólo camino. Ella y yo estábamos destinados a encontrarnos siempre, porque éramos dos partes de un todo en el mapa de la eternidad.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, tanto que no alcanzo a contarlo, en una época que ni siquiera tiene nombre en la historia nos encontramos por primera vez. Yo no era una persona que tuviera bondad en su interior, sino todo lo contrario. En aquel tiempo perdido en las eras fui un tirano cruel y despiadado de corazón frío y duro. Pero cuando la conocí, algo cambió en mí y, a pesar de mi oscuridad y mis sombras, el amor floreció entre nosotros, mágico e inquebrantable. Sin embargo, el odio, la venganza y la tragedia la arrebataron de mi lado antes que el amor pudiera completar en mí su labor de redención. En mi insensatez, dominado por el dolor y la soberbia, cometí la osadía de invocar oscuras fuerzas, esperando que algún poder desconocido me la devolviera.

Por supuesto no tuve éxito y pagué con la vida mi temeridad, no sin antes conocer en toda su magnitud el pecado tan grave que había cometido al retar no sólo los designios divinos, sino a las leyes de la creación misma. Al ser mortal yo no poseía el conocimiento de los planos superiores y no podía saber que para ese entonces, en el colmo de la ironía, nuestro amor había entrelazado nuestras almas de forma tan perfecta que nos había sido otorgada ya una unión más allá de la vida, siendo nuestro destino encontrarnos y seguir fielmente el camino del otro hasta que nuestras almas completaran cada cual su cadena de vidas mortales. Podría decirse que ella fue mi salvación pero, al mismo tiempo, mi pecado la arrastró a ella junto conmigo a una sucesión de vidas marcadas por la infelicidad. Yo quedé condenado a experimentar innumerables veces su pérdida, hasta que los rastros de maldad y osadía quedasen borrados de mi libro vital gracias al sufrimiento.

Una y otra vez, en cada vida, todo cuanto llegué a amar me fue arrebatado de todas las formas posibles, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo; sin embargo, en cada una de mis vidas también estuvo ella, guiándome y dándome la fuerza para sobreponerme al dolor. La maldición que pesaba sobre mi destino provocaba que ella no pudiera estar a mi lado demasiado tiempo; sin embargo, en cada vida teníamos el tiempo necesario para encontrarnos y reconocer nuestro amor y gozar de él aunque fuera por breves instantes. Luego, la tragedia me la arrebataba y yo permanecía sólo, honrando su recuerdo y resistiendo hasta el final.

Cada vez que una de mis vidas concluía ella y yo nos encontrábamos tan sólo un momento en el flujo de la eternidad y después éramos enviados de nuevo al mundo, a vivir un ciclo distinto; siempre juntos, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos el uno del otro que éramos siempre peregrinos en marcha hacia el corazón amado.

Sin embargo, hace exactamente cien años, todo fue distinto para los dos.

En la vida que me fue otorgada como dueño de esta propiedad y heredero de una gran fortuna, mi muerte fue un evento imprevisto en la cadena de sucesos que nos correspondía vivir y, por consiguiente, nuestra misión en ese plano quedó sin completar, acarreando consecuencias terribles para muchas personas y truncando nuestra cadena de vidas. Al estar ligado su destino al mío de manera tan estrecha, una vez más, lo ocurrido conmigo la arrastró a ella también, haciendo imposible que pudiera sobrevivir: fue enviada a México, como lo habían planeado las personas para las que trabajaba, pero en aquel país el ambiente estaba ensombrecido por las guerras revolucionarias y en el camino la carreta en que viajaba fue asaltada y ella recibió un disparo: igual que yo.

Compartiendo también la muerte, por primera vez en milenios, ella y yo partimos de este mundo exactamente el mismo día y a la misma hora aunque en lugares distintos; sin embargo, como no pudimos completar nuestro destino y el amor no alcanzó a florecer entre nosotros como en las demás vidas, el hilo del destino que nos unía se rompió y fuimos separados por primera vez en muchos siglos y enviados cada cual a un plano diferente, donde no es posible volver a encontrarnos. Ignoro si ella consiguió concluir su ciclo de vidas; pero yo fui obligado a permanecer en este plano.

Al principio yo no sabía muy bien qué me había pasado y me encontré sólo, en el vacío, con un sendero frente a mí. Decidí seguirlo porque no podía hacer otra cosa: no había un sitio hacia el cuál regresar y sólo podía avanzar. Dí el primer paso al tiempo que formulaba una promesa que se ha convertido en la parte más sagrada de mi existir: juré nunca olvidar al gran amor que me había acompañado durante milenios, aún si eso representaba sentir más dolor. Mis recuerdos completos permanecen conmigo, a pesar de que eso aumenta mi tortura.

Caminando, comencé a comprender que el camino trazado para mí no tenía fin y descubrí, con el tiempo, que me encontraba atrapado entre dos planos, y también descubrí que tenía el poder para oscilar entre este plano y el mortal, siempre y cuando fuera con la intención de ayudar a otros. Estoy sólo y sólo debo continuar: ése es mi castigo y mi penitencia. Mi destino es permanecer aquí, privado del consuelo y de la luz del amor que una vez me fue concedido libre y sin reservas (un amor que yo desprecié y herí), conservando cada recuerdo de todos los sucesos vividos junto a ella como una antorcha que me guía en las tinieblas hasta que mi misión está completa.

Siento su presencia en la inocencia de los niños que salvo, en el frescor de la brisa que sólo consigo adivinar cuando las ramas de los árboles se mueven o el rocío brilla en la mañana. Lo sé como sé que mi camino nunca volverá a unirse al de ella. Debo permanecer aquí, luchando para erradicar el sufrimiento que mis malas acciones acarrearon a otras personas y, cuando estén borradas en su totalidad, podré recuperar parte de mi destino. Sin embargo, no seré devuelto al plano de la vida y tampoco a su lado, debido a que no tendría caso intentar completar una senda que ha sido truncada. Así, cada vez que utilizo mi poder para salvar una vida, en realidad le estoy dando a esa alma una oportunidad para aceptar y vivir en plenitud el amor que le corresponde, y al hacer eso es como si estuviera devolviéndole al universo parte de la luz que mi enorme pecado le robó. Sé que cuando haya dejado atrás todo lo malo podré trascender al fin, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, así que hasta entonces...

Mikure comprendió sin necesidad de más palabras lo que Aliyah intentaba explicarle; de hecho, comprendía el porqué el shinigami anterior no le había hablado sobre Aliyah. No era necesario. Aliyah, aunque se considerase a sí mismo "mortal", hacía tiempo que pertenecía a otra categoría muy distinta.

No había mentido al decir que ningún libro en el Ministerio poseía información sobre los seres como Aliyah; porque en realidad había muy poco qué decir de ellos. Por cuanto conocía al respecto, sabía que no había muchos como Aliyah en el plano de los espíritus: a lo sumo un par por milenio o algo así. Almas oscuras, redimidas por el amor que habían sentido pero con demasiados pecados a cuestas como para poder pagarlos ya fuera en algún lugar de purificación o reincorporándose al ciclo de la vida. Almas redimidas y a la vez condenadas. Almas que existían sólo para completar una tarea perdida en el tiempo y las dimensiones y que permanecerían así hasta el final mismo de todo; porque su labor era necesaria para el equilibrio de la creación. Esas almas estaban obligadas a realizar una especie de compensación al universo porque, además de lacerar con su maldad el plan divino, habían despreciado la finísima herencia que representaba el libre albedrío y el regalo inestimable del destino. En el argot del plano de los espíritus, esos seres de luz opaca tenían un nombre único, determinado por la especialísima condición inacabada que arrastraban por la eternidad:

**Alma rota.**

_Fin_

**Three Swords**  
**A.D. 2013**

* * *

NOTAS**  
**_Perdón =P Creo que esta Guerra Florida anduve dramática, trágica, asesina y encima mitológica. Espero que esta pequeña historia les haya gustado y no les dé pesadillas. Está un poco enredada en los conceptos, pero eso pasa por meter mitología oriental en una historia occidental jeje. Me tardé un poco en subirla porque la parte VI fue lo más complicado de terminar. Aún así, al menos, no se quedó para actualizar hasta julio jejeje U.u_

* * *

**Shinigami:** en la mitología oriental son los dioses de la muerte y sus funciones pueden abarcar desde conducir a las almas perdidas hasta su última morada, hasta propiciar la muerte induciendo al suicidio. La serie de anime _Yamino Matsuei_ trata el tema de los shinigami, así que el concepto de "Ministerio" más bien está tomado de esta serie y no precisamente de la mitología.


End file.
